Glass Heart
by deception1812
Summary: Bella's an agent... with a broken heart. When her heart is shattered, can unbreakable Bella find someone to piece it together? Amazing kick-ass Bella for the most part! So...OOC... for her at least...sort of. You'll see.
1. Prologue

**Hey guys, so this is actually not my first fanfic. I had an old account but that one is barely in use anymore. I really don't enjoy long author's notes, so don't expect too many of them for this story. Anyways, I guess… enjoy!**

**Standard Disclaimer Applies (as in I don't own any of this stuff except for the storyline.)**

**{}}}}}}{GH}{{{{{{}**

It was pouring outside. Like, really hard. Big, fat drops of water collided with the window in front of me. It may have been gloomy outside, but the party inside seemed to completely ignore the weather. I was at a wedding reception. I grimaced at all the frilly decorations around the hall. Definitely Jessica's doing. I turned around to face the merry dance floor and slowly walked to the other end of the room without anyone noticing me. As I made it to the other side, I felt arms wrap around my waist. I had sensed him coming a long time ago. My FBI trained senses captured every single one of his moves. Of course, he knew I worked in the FBI. He just didn't know what department. His arms were strong yet held a gentle touch to them. I almost smiled, knowing whom it was, but I thought better of it.

"Turn around, babe." the voice whispered in my ear. I might have once thought that voice to be seductive, but now I thought of it as the demon's call. Not that he knew that. I complied and turned around to find a dark brown smiling face. His smiled seemed so innocent. In fact it seemed too innocent. Little did he know about the call I had received a few days ago.

_The phone relentlessly vibrated against the coffee table and I frowned at the device. It was 2 a.m.; who would call me at such an hour. Jake was gone… again; maybe it was him I picked it up to look at the caller id. Leah. Not my best friend, but I knew her pretty well. I picked it up only to hear sobbing at the other end._

"_Hello?" I asked cautiously._

"_Oh g-god. B-Bella."_

"_Calm down, Leah. What the hell happened?" This question seemed to make a new batch of sobs tear through her._

"_Oh god. I'm so sorry. So sorry."_

"_What happened, Leah?"_

"_Jake," I stiffened at the name. "Oh god, last night, he- I'm so sorry."_

"_Leah, what happened?"_

"_I know you two are together, but he came up to me and- oh god."_

"_Leah, what the fuck happened?" I growled into the speaker._

"_Oh god," she started. Then after a moment's hesitation, I heard her voice again. "We had sex." The words hurt. Like someone had repeatedly stabbed me with a knife. It hurt._

"_Leah, calm down." I managed to sputter out._

"_But Bella, it's not the first time." Now the knife had been twisted viciously in my chest._

"_What?"_

"_It's been going on for about… 4 months."_

"_Huh." I replied oh so smartly. I should have known. His new job, the business flights and meetings. So cliché. "You've had sex before?"_

"_What? No… before we would just go out. He'd give me a kiss on the cheek. It was all fine. I thought it was friendly. I had a crush on him in middle school remember? I was deep in love. Then he told me he was with you."_

"_Wait… you didn't know we were together?"_

"_I've been in Australia for the past year, Bella. The only reason you saw me was because I made frequent trips back to the U.S." Her voice held genuine concern and truth. That made sense. I mean we weren't the best of friends, so we didn't see each other often._

"_Oh." I was still taking in the fact that Jake… my love… had cheated on me. I think I had known already, though. Each missed phone call, trip, late night… who knew how many girls he had been with. Besides me, of course._

"_Bella…" I heard at the other end. I snapped out of my thoughts and replied._

"_Huh?"_

"_Look, I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you-"_

"_I know." I broke her off. "It's fine." Although I knew it wasn't. "Hey, have you seen him with anyone else?"_

"_I saw him exiting Starbucks with Lauren the other day…and Irina too." she whispered._

"_Okay. Thanks."_

"_Bella, I'm so sorry, but you know, I'll always be here for you."_

"_Thanks Leah, and don't worry it wasn't your fault." _

"_Bye."_

"_Yeah, bye."_

_I had sank down on the couch and huddled in the blanket after that conversation as I thought over all the signs I had seen that should have told me the truth earlier. I had chosen to ignore them. Instead, a miniscule crack appeared in my heart every time he said a lie. These fissures were still there, growing by the second. Then, I broke down. I had cried till almost 4… and he still hadn't come home. I had literally dragged myself to bed and sat there rocking while I relived my college years with Jake in my head. When I heard the door open at 5, I had dove under the covers and pretended to sleep when Jake came in. I shuddered when he kissed my forehead, but he must have thought I was cold so he covered me in another blanket. They had been such nice, warming actions… from such a cold- hearted person. I had told myself countless times that my heart was impenetrable, but boy, was I wrong. I thought nothing could get through my hard, FBI trained exterior, but he had broken through with his boyish charm, good looks, and cleverness. But now, he had gotten through in more ways than one. I grimaced as he wrapped his arms around me; who knew where he had been tonight. Probably with some whoreish slut. I stiffened in his arms and refused to move a single centimeter. Then, I closed my eyes and let fatigue was over me._

"What are you thinking about? You're so deep in thought." He said, breaking me out of my reverie.

"Nothing." I replied curtly.

"Okay…" he said, unconvinced, but let it go.

"I'm going to go see Jessica, okay?"

"Sure, babe." I walked away in Jessica's direction as I expertly dodged people's flying arms and legs.

"OHMYGOD! BELLA!" I heard from my left.

I turned to Jessica who had a huge smile on her face. Putting on a mask, I returned the smile just as graciously.

"Hey Jessica!"

"Where have you been?! I haven't seen you."

"I've been here Jessica. Don't worry, I'm not going to ditch you on your wedding day." Her eyes glazed over when I said wedding.

"Hello, ladies." Someone said from behind Jessica. She turned around to face Mike, her former fiancée and now husband.

"Mikey!" I grimaced at the nickname while Mike just beamed down at her.

"May I steal you away for a second?" he asked Jessica with a wink.

"I-um-Bella?" she asked, flustered.

"Go ahead," I grinned, "It is your wedding day." My smile slowly faded as she walked away. I was still in the middle of the dance floor, and decided to get off. Walking towards my table, I spotted the restrooms to my left. _Well, maybe I'll just use the little ladies' room. _I walked towards the door and went inside. After doing my business and washing my hands, I stepped outside, hearing the music clearly again. Further down the hallway near the men's room I heard a groan. _What the fuck? Really? Are you gonna have sex at a wedding? _I walked that way to tell off anyone who was there, but stopped short when I saw the scene. It was some random girls, moaning and sucking someone's neck. But my eyes were trained on the figure her arms were wrapped around. Jake. One of his hands rested on her ass, the other, halfway up her shirt. I took a step back as tears spring into my eyes. _Don't cry Bell, don't cry. _ But I couldn't stop myself as my vision got blurry. Both of them must have heard my step backwards because they looked up. Jacob's lust filled eyes seemed to register who I was and he side-stepped the girl.

"Jakey…" the girl said in a whiney voice. "Forget her… come back."

"Not now." He said to her. Then he looked at me and stepped forward. "Bella, I-" But he never finished. I turned on my heel and ran right out of the hall. I could hear my flats pounding against the sodden pavement and heard the door behind me crash open.

"Bella!" his voice was faded in the background. But I ran. I ran and left my problems behind like a coward. I ran in the opposite direction of the wedding… hopefully I would make it to the parking lot. As I saw the multi-story lot ahead, I broke into a sprint. And I ran. I ran as a tear slowly made its way down my eye and I could feel my heart shattering into a million pieces. A glass heart, shattered into a million pieces, completely broken.

**Okay, so… yeah. It's short, but it's the first chapter. I didn't update a lot with my old account… so this is like a fresh start. High school's always there and I'll try to update as often as possible. So, hopefully Ch. 2 will be up soon. I'm not going to beg for reviews. However, if you feel like it, I always accept them. ;D I love getting constructive criticism and love reading your answers to my stories. So, yeah… I won't keep you waiting too long.**


	2. Super Six

So... I said I would update soon...and unless 7 months is soon, I have completely failed. Sorry guys, it's part high school, but mostly laziness on my behalf. Anyways, without any more holdups, let the story begin... That was bad...really bad...okay no more _Hunger Games _references. I promise.

**Standard Disclaimer Applies **(as in I own nothing but the plot)

{}}}}}{GH}}}}}{}

I walked briskly through the revolving doors with a steaming cup of my Caramel Macchiato in my hand. As I walked through the door, I saw an unknown lady sitting at the front desk. I grew cautious and started to slowly inch my hand towards the closest thing I could find. However, when she looked up and smiled, my hand faltered and I took a deep breath.

"Uh… excuse me? Who exactly are you?" I asked.

"Oh…I'm filling in for Jessica. She's on her honeymoon…" she replied, her smile growing wider. "The name's Weber…Angela Weber." she said mischievously. I looked at her grin and relaxed.

"Well, Angela, I'm just going to head up to the training room. Are the others here?"

"Others? Well…So far only Alice is here."

"That's fine." I started towards the elevator while I glanced at my watch and frowned. It was already 7:00… where was everyone? Sighing, I got into the elevator and pressed the button for the training room level. When I stared at the mirror all I saw was my reflection looking back at me. Of course, it was double sided and probably doing an identity check to see who I was, but it was a normal mirror nonetheless. I grew lightheaded as memories flew through my mind.

_I stepped into the elevator as Jake held his hand out for me. Playing the role, I took it and giggled. Once we were in the elevator, I stepped back and glanced at the mirrors. These were normal mirrors, of course. Nothing like the Bureau's… I cried as Jake pushed me towards the side of the elevator and nuzzled my neck. He started to nip at my neck while his hand traveled lower until it lay just beneath the edge of my shorts. Caressing my thigh, he looked up and my eyes met his lust filled gaze. But it was only lust; not the love I had seen. I peered into his eyes, calculating, as I had done to many before. Of course, the others had most likely died right after… Then, without warning, he pressed his lips to mine._

I stumbled, refusing to let myself fall or cry. _Goddammit Bella, get yourself together._ Catching my breath, I waited patiently until the doors to the elevator opened.

**{}}}}}}{GH}{{{{{{}**

I held up my Beretta M9 and shot. Shoot. Lower. Pull slide back. Lift. Repeat. It was a mantra now. Pull slide back. Lift. Shoot. Lower. Repeat. Over and over. I lost myself in the cycle. I had been in there for almost 45 minutes when my senses picked up a noise to my right. I turned and lifted the gun up.

"Hey. I'm innocent." The blond in the doorway lifted her hands up as if to surrender. For a long time in many months, I let out a genuine smile.

"Hey Rose. What are you doing back? Aren't you and Emmett supposed to be in Hawaii?"

"Yeah, but Carmen called us over. We're needed here for something."

"Oh. It must be important then."

"Bella..."

"Yeah?"

"I haven't seen you for over 7 freaking months. Get over here and give me a hug or I will strangle you."

"Harsh much?" I walked over to her with a twinkle in my eye. I settled into her hug and reveled in her sisterly embrace.

"How are you, Bella? Truthfully, tell me." she whispered.

"I'm fine." I stiffened and walked back to get my gun.

"He's here, isn't he?" She cocked her head. I clenched my fingers tighter around the gun as I shot. The gun shook and the shot went to the left of the dummy. "Thought so." she nodded. "Bella. It's been 5 months. 5 months. Let go."

"I have."

"I mean, come out of your little hole. We want Bella back, not stony Isabella."

"I am Bella." My shot missed again.

"Look at yourself. I haven't even said his name yet and you're shaking." I shot the gun again, but my hand only trembled more.

"I'm fine."

"Stop lying to yourself." She stayed in the doorway and I clenched my teeth, trying to stop the tremors that went through me. "Well, dinner at Carmen's at 7:00. Be there." Then, with a hard look at me, she turned around and walked briskly down the hall. I could see her send me one more look through the bullet-proof glass wall before she turned around the corner and disappeared. My whole body shook as I started to fall, but remembering Rose's words, I used all my energy to stand upright. She was right. I had to pull myself together. Placing the Beretta away, I locked up the room and followed Rose down the hall.

**{}}}}}}{GH}{{{{{{}**

"BELLA! .GOD. GET OVER HERE!" I smiled as Alice tackled and wrapped her arms around me. I placed my arms around her shoulders just as someone a lot bigger lifted both of us up in a crushing embrace.

"Emmett! Let me down right now! I swear, if you mess up my outfit, I will do unspeakable things to you!" I laughed as Alice constantly spewed curse words towards Emmett. Emmett, actually looking shaken up, lowered both of us down slowly.

"But Alice...I haven't seen you guys in so long!" he whined. Then, turning to me, he grinned. "What up, Bumble Bee?"

"Emmett, that doesn't even make any sense. Just because my name starts with a B doesn't mean you can make up nicknames that start with a B."

"Whatever, Bumble Bee, whatever." Emmett led me to the dining room where Esme and Carmen were setting up. I quietly hid behind Esme and when she turned around, I pounced on her just as Alice had done earlier to me.

"Oh god, child!"

"Hey Esme!" I grinned up at my second mother with an innocent look.

"How have you been?" she asked as she pulled me in for a...tamer hug.

"I'm fine." Rosalie, who had been standing in the corner watching us, lifted an eyebrow at me before leaving the room. I glared at her back before turning my attention to Esme. "I'm so glad you guys came! Why are you here, though?"

"Carmen and Eleazar called us over. Apparently, both our branches are needed for this next assignment."

"Oh, then why are Rose and Emmett here? Don't they work at the Hawaii branch?"

"Yeah, I'm not sure about that." At the same moment, Carmen popped her head in and sent both of us a glare.

"Are you guys going to help me or not?"

"Coming!" both Esme and I shouted before running into the kitchen.

**{}}}}}}{GH}{{{{{{}**

All of us sat at the table, and devoured the heavenly food that Carmen had made. Mindless chatter went around the dining table as everyone conversed. I took this time to examine the situation. If Carmen, Eleazar, Esme and Carlisle needed to be here, this assignment was going to be big. So far, Alice, Jasper, Esme and Carlisle had flown in from California and Rose and Emmett from Hawaii. Esme and Carlisle were in charge of the California branch while Carmen and Eleazar were in charge of the New York branch here. If all four of the were here...something was up. I was broken out of my reverie as I heard Eleazar tap his water glass with his fork. Everyone sat still-even Emmett- as we turned our heads to give Eleazar our full attention.

"Guys, I know all of you are wondering why we all are here. I have been given an assignment in which I have to hand-pick the best team I can think of. You guys are my team. However, I don't want to do this without everyone being here, so today is just a day to relax and get back together with your old teammates. I know all of you worked together at the California branch, and you guys already know each other, so that's a plus. Basically, until I can get more information about this assignment, which should be in about a week or so, we won't be doing anything since...well, we have no clue what to do. Any questions?"

"Let me get this straight. We are your team that you hand-picked for this mission, but the only information you have about this mission is that you need a good team." I clarified.

"Yup, basically." Eleazar nodded.

"And you said that you can only tell us after everyone is here. Isn't everyone already here?" I continued. Eleazar sent a knowing smile my way.

"About that, we have another team member joining us from the D.C. Branch. In fact, most of you already know him." Everyone looked around at each other with confused looks before turning to look back at Eleazar, who had a sly smile on his face. "Guys...Edward has agreed to be part of this team."

**{}}}}}}{GH}{{{{{{}**

"Holy. Shit." Alice whispered. Esme sent a frown her way for her language, but Alice didn't seem to notice. Even Emmett was frozen.

"But... none of us have seen him for over 5 years. I remember he just left the Cali branch without saying anything to anyone." he said.

"I know. But he's agreed." Esme spoke up. When she spoke next, she directed her statement towards Alice and Emmett. "I know your brother has been away for a long time and he's a very reserved person, but you guys should be happy."

"We are happy mom!" Alice cried out loud. "It's just a shock."

"So when you meant all of us, you really meant **all **of us." I said, looking directly at Eleazar.

"Yeah. You six made an amazing team, even five years ago. Something tells me that even though you've been apart for a long time, the 'magic' is still there." We all chuckled at his statement and the tension in the room slowly disappeared. Sitting back, I smiled. The return of the Super Six. Cheesy, but that was all I could think of at the moment. Well...let's kick some ass.

**There you go. Not amazing, and I'm not particularly proud of it, but it's there. And this is a crucial chapter because they all come together/reunite. Reviews are much appreciated! Also, I don't know much about guns or FBI policies and all, so please forgive me. Thank you.**


End file.
